Episode 1920 (9 March 2000)
Synopsis Barry tells Natalie that she has to offer her dating agency on the internet. He also wants to arrange a birthday party for Natalie. She says she'd prefer a quiet meal out, so Barry moans to Roy, who gives him the benefit of his opinion that he should never believe a woman when she says she doesn't want a fuss. Ian goes in to get a business loan to convert the old school into flats. Pauline finally agrees to have the kids for his interview, and then tells him that he should never have let Laura go, the kids talk about nothing else. Lisa talks to Beppe about being a single parent, and Beppe tells her how Joe kept asking why he hasn't a mother like all the other kids - and Beppe says that the child is totally dependent on you, and he doesn't know how he'd have coped without all his family to help out. Back home, Joe tells Rosa that he wants "mummy" to make his costume, not her. Beppe has a go at Steve for forgetting to pay a bill and says they'll get a reputation as bad payers. He does a deal on cocktails, and Steve says he should have been in on the deal. Beppe says he told Steve about it and he wasn't interested. He has an evening with free drinks. Billy offers Steve more drugs, which Steve refuses, and Billy snipes about "slippery slopes". Ricky doesn't turn up for work and Phil has a go at him for not sorting himself out. Ricky says he's miserable about Liam and he hasn't any energy. Terry is hiding from Irene, saying he doesn't feel well, and moaning to Mel in the Vic that Irene was flirting with other men. Irene and Terry are both reluctant to return to the shop, and ask Pat to manage for a few more days. Phil hires Mick to drive for him. Roy notices that Janine has been making lots of phone calls and not taking any messages, and Phil arrives saying that he's been trying to call all day but the line was busy. Roy tells her off, but not very seriously. Outside, Phil tells Roy to bring the cash for the other cars round that evening. Roy puts a wad of cash in his coat and Janine notices and looks suspicious. She follows him as soon as he goes out and watches him hand it to Phil. Lisa moans to Mark about bringing up a kid alone and Mark says she'll make a wonderful mother. She says the baby won't have a Dad, and she loved hers - he took her to football and showed her how to strip a bike engine. Mark says he would love to do the whole Dad bit and he'd like to be part of her baby's life as long as he's around. Lisa says it's sweet of him to offer, but does he think Phil will feel differently when the baby is born. Mark gets angry and says Phil doesn't deserve her. On the stall, Mick comes over and tells Mark how great it is - he has a job and Phil is the man when it comes to business. Mark gets cross and goes round to have a go at Phil. Phil says it's between him and Lisa, and he'll pay to put it right. He adds that maybe all she wants is a meal ticket for life. Mark is furious and says no wonder Kathy took Ben and that HE will be a father to Lisa's baby. Phil scornfully laughs at his infatuation with Lisa, and he asks if Lisa minds someone with his condition being around the baby. Mark says she's OK about it: "If you're not, what are you going to do about it?" Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Todd Carty as Mark *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Sid Owen as Ricky Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes